Just Love
by DracosWifey
Summary: Ginny storms out after a fight with Harry and Hermione is ther to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life.


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

"Thats it! I am sick and tired of this drama!" yelled Ginny as she pulled out a bag and began to pack clothes and necessities.

Hermione stood in the bedroom doorway and watched her friend.

"Ginny what are you doing?" she asked in a whispered tone.

"I am sick of him putting me last. He doesn't care. He cares more about Quiddich and Ron more than he cares about me. His wife." she said as she threw things unceremoniously into her bag and left the room.

Hermione followed her friend in silence.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"My mothers. I'm done Harry." she said in a irritated tone.

"Whats your problem Ginny?!" he said as his temper started to rise.

"Your my problem, Harry. You put every thing before me and I have had it! I deserve better than that!" she yelled as she stormed out the door.

Hermione ran after her friend. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and Hermione was not letting Ginny venture outside alone.

"Ginny, are you sure about this? Do you really want to throw this all away?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"I am very sure. I can not do this anymore. I refuse to." she replied harshly.

"Ginny please don't do this." she pleaded once again.

"Why?He doesn't care." she said stopping and turning to face Hermione.

"If he didn't care, he wouldn't be following us" Hermione stated. "Go talk to him."

"Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall. He doesn't listen. It goes in one ear and out the other." she replied.

"Ginny you have to talk to him. Its the only way to sort things out." she said.

"Why? What is it worth?" she asked impatiently.

"So much more than you realize, Ginny. I would give anything to have what you and Harry have. Yes times will be tough, but in the end, you'll still love eachother. Life throws challenges at us and I'm sure there will be many more battles between you two. Do you really want to walk away from all that. It really hurts me that you would give up this easily on something you believe in so strongly. I am so jealous of what you and Harry have, and it breaks my heart to see you throwing it all away" Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes.

Hermione turned and walked towards a small hill on Harry and Ginnys property, sat down and gazed at the sky. All thoughts left her head. She had said what she needed. And hopefully Ginny would realize how lucky she was to have Harry. She had yet to find love, and she didn't want her two bestfriends to throw away something so precious.

After about and hour of yelling, crying and talking, Ginny made her way over to Hermione, sat down , and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank You" whisperd Ginny.

Hermione remained silent, dwelling on her own thoughts.

"Don't worry Mione, love will come to you when it thinks your ready"

"But I am ready Gin, I've been ready my entire life." she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

After a few minutes, both girls got up and walked back to the Potter Residence.

2 years later...

Hermione walked down the isle in her ivory wedding gown. It had tiny diamonds sewed into the bodice, which was strappless and the mesh material that fell elegantly to the ground. Her chestnut colored hair was cascading down her back and shoulders, while some of her hair was pulled back into a clip, that had her veil attached. In her hands she was carrying a bouquet of red roses.

She saw Ginny in a sky blue halter top dress, holding white roses. To her right she saw Harry in a black robes, whit a red rose pined on his right side.

Then she saw him. The man she had fallen in love with. The one who fell in love with her. He looked so handsome in his black robes, with a white rose pinned to his right side. His grey blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones, and his blond hair hung slightly over his eyes, making him look even more sexier than he already was.

He smiled at her when she reached the end of the isle, which made her stomace flip. Ginny slightly leaned next to Hermione.

"See I told you love would show itself when it thought you were ready." whispered Ginny.

"Yeah, about two hours after I left your house 2 years ago" she smirked.

" And you never told me?" Ginny asked.

"Come on Gin, would you have believed me if I told you that Draco Malfoy asked me out on a date back then?" she asked.

"No. But I'm glad he did" she said smiling.

"Me too, Gin. Me too" she said as she smiled at her husband, and sealed the deal with a kiss, making her Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

A/N Read and review please


End file.
